ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Mayweather Bar
The Mayweather Bar is a semi-reccuring place in Hajime no Ippo. It is a bar located in Tokyo, Japan, where some characters go to drink after a match, or to unwind. Part II Red Lightning Arc After Miyata Ichirō and Sendō Takeshi sparred with each other. Miyata Senior and Yanaoka headed to Mayweather's Bar to reminisce about their shared past. Yanoka mentioned that used be conceited back when he was the Amateur Champion and undefeated, where he was touted as unrivaled a crossed the nation. When his title match with Miyata Senior, he was happy since he thought he could take Miyata's belt and fame, but instead he got his nosed crushed in. Miyata Senior mentioned that he though Yanaoka was the challenger that he struggled with most, and barely beat him. Yanaoka disagreed with him, since he was downed four times in their match, with a KO win in the 7th Round. He still remembers Miyata Senior's incredible counter, where he was dazzled by it and retired with out any regrets. After hearing that, Miyata Senior apologized about not being able to live up to his hopes, when he retired after realising how big the World was with his loss to Raccoon Boy. Yanaoka disagrees since he is now a 2nd for his son, and was able to teach his counter to him. Miyata Senior mentions that he never actually taught Miyata how to throw the counter, he learned it all on his own. Miyata Senior talked about his past. Speed Zone Arc After Makunouchi Ippo defeated Kojima Hisato and Takamura Mamoru won against Peter Rabbitson, Date Eiji, Mashiba Ryō, Mashiba Kumi, Okita Keigo, Saeki Takuma, and Sendō Takeshi headed to Mayweather Bar after the match. After a few drinks, Date and Sendō get into a disagreement about him defeating Ricardo Martinez. Mashiba added his thoughts about it, which made the the atmosphere more tense. Kumi tried to play peacemaker between them, since she was worried there would be trouble if she didn't come along. Mashiba and Sendō started to get into it, while Saeki tried to help her calm things down. Date (while drinking) asked them why they were angry, but then added he knows it is because of Takamura. He criticised Takamura's match and his poor performance in it. Date thought Sendō might be disappointed with it after coming from Osaka for it. Sendō agreed. Okita, Saeki, Mashiba and Kumi decided to complain about Takamura in order to lighten the mood. After Mashiba mentioned Takamura's Panda outfit, Kumi was about to agree with him when she noticed it at the bar. They then all noticed Takamura sitting there with it. Takamura got up to started to leave, but he decided to block the exit instead. Date continued to increase the tension by criticizing Takamura, which scared Mashiba, Sendō, Okita, and Saeki. Mashiba told Kumi to go out the back exit while he tried to buy time. Kumi tried to get them to stop and not fight, but (drunk) Date told her to either back them up or be quiet. Date asked Takamura that if he think he can fight with this group (Date, Mashiba, Sendō, Saeki and Okita) and not expected to come out of it in one piece. They charged at him and end up getting into a bar fight. They end up losing, and Kumi putting bandages on them after the fight. Gallery Manga Scenes= Miyata Senior Drinking at Mayweather Bar.png|Miyata Senior and Yanaoka talking about their past Miyata Sr with Yanaoka at Mayweathers Bar.png Miyata Sr with Yanaoka drinking.png |-| Bar Fight= Mayweather Bar - Everyone Drinking.png Mayweather Bar - Sendo and Date - 01.png Mayweather Bar - Takamura drinking - 01.png Takamura at Mayweathers.png Takamura at Mayweathers.png|Takamura drinking at Mayweather Bar Date, Sendo, Mashiba, Saeki, and Okita ready to fight.png|Sendo, Okiata, Date, Saeki, and Mashiba ready to fight Brawl in Mayweather.png|Brawl in Mayweathers Kumi_-_After_math_of_bar_fight.png Trivia *The name Mayweather Bar, is a reference to the real-life retired undefeated professional boxer, Floyd Mayweather Jr.. *When Mayweather Bar was first introduced in Round 812, in the Weekly Shonen Magazine version it was called Meyweather Bar, but was later changed to Mayweather. Category:Locations Category:Japan Category:Restaraunts and Bars Category:Buildings